Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) is a technology that employs simultaneous use of two or more hard disk drives to achieve greater levels of performance, reliability, and/or larger data volume sizes. The RAID, which comes in different configurations (e.g., RAID 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, etc.), copies data across the physical drives (or disks) and/or performs an error correction using error detecting codes (e.g., parity bits). Accordingly, the data can be protected when a failure in one or more of the drives occurs in the RAID. For example, for a RAID 5 having drives ‘A’, ‘B’, ‘C’, and ‘D’, the data on the failed drive may be rebuilt using the remaining data and the error detecting codes (or parities).
However, the RAID 5 may not be able to recover the lost data if two or more drives are failed concurrently due to its current configuration. Furthermore, even in the case of a single drive failure, it may take a considerable time for the RAID 5 to complete the rebuild process of the failed drive(s).